Chuck vs The Living Conditions
by Jes117
Summary: After Ellie and Captain Awesome suggest living together Chuck and Sarah have to figure out their feelings for each other, while having to live in the same room.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The only sound in the room was the sound of the alarm clock beeping in the corner of the room. Chuck opened only one eye to the sound. He turned on his side to look at the clock on the bedside table next to him. He eyed it seeing the numbers flashing back at him. With his right arm he slapped the top of the clock making it stop it's annoying beeps.

Chuck sighed as he sat up looking around his room. To his right was his desk with his computer, monitor, movies, games and the like. On his left was his guitar and his closet just sitting by themselves. He walked over to the closet and picked out his usual. As he stared at the closet he noticed that he had too many pairs of his black pants and white shirts. It was embarrassing to him.

He sighed loudly this time throwing the pants and shirt on the bed as he walked out to the shower. On his way he saw Ellie walking out of her room. She walked clutching the front of her robe in her right hand.

"Morning sis," Chuck mumbled as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Morning Chuck. Remember dinner tonight you and Sarah have to be here we need to talk," Ellie said to the door as she passed by the bathroom.

"We'll be here.

After a relaxing shower Chuck went back to his room throwing his clothes on and grabbing his phone and his wallet off the desk. He walked to the kitchen grabbing just a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal as he sat at the counter. Ellie was sitting on the table behind him reading the newspaper as she sipped her coffee.

"Where's Awesome," Chuck asked in between spoons of cereal.

"He had a real early shift today,"

"Oh."

Chuck finished his cereal and coffee in silence as he walked out the door giving his sister a hug before going to Casey's apartment. He knocked on the door hoping he would have an easy morning with Casey. The door opened as Casey appeared shoulders held back in his green polo and tan khaki pants. He didn't utter a word as he followed Chuck to the Herder.

Luckily for Chuck Casey kept quiet this morning. Only muttering one grunt when Chuck turned the radio on and switched it to his favorite radio station. The song Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas was playing through the speakers. And Casey just grunted at the song. Chuck not knowing if that was an, I hate this song grunt or a, this song is tolerable grunt.

Chuck pulled up to the Buy More parking on the side of the building in line with the rest of the Herders. Casey got out of the car first as he walked into the store.

"Your welcome for the ride Casey," Chuck said as he got out of the car and walked in. Casey was already by the Home Theater Room probably getting ready for a meeting of some kind. Chuck instead walked forward to the Nerd Herd desk sitting in his usual chair as he looked at the repair forms. Luckily again for him there were no repairs today.

Chuck smiled to himself knowing that would make the day more enjoyable. He leaned back in his chair till his favorite little bearded friend walked over.

"Hey Chuck," Morgan said as he leaned over on the Nerd Herd desk.

"Morgan."

"Hey what do you say tonight you and me your place we get some of our Call of Duty on."

"Usually when you invite someone to do something you invite them to your place not theirs."

"Do you really want to hang out with my mom?"

"No."

"Exactly. Anyways come on lets do it."

"Well first off I have to make sure with the lady first. Second which Call of Duty?"

"Of course Modern Warfare. Who plays World at War anymore come on that game was fun for like a week."

"It was enjoyable but yeah Modern Warfare was better."

"Are you guys really having this conversation?" Sarah asked as she stared at the two grown men talking about which video game was better.

"Yes we are," Chuck replied as he looked at the blonde girl standing next to him. He hadn't even noticed her walk in to the store let alone up to the desk.

"Well whatever you are planning on doing with Morgan has to wait cause we have that dinner with Ellie remember?"

"Oh right she reminded me again this morning I forgot all about it."

"Ah okay then I understand have fun with your lady friend and your sister. I got to get out of here before Emmett sees me anyways," Morgan said as he walked away from the Nerd Herd desk.

"You look happy today Chuck," Sarah said as she noticed Chuck's mood was very high.

"Yeah no work right now and I didn't have to talk to Casey at all it was a good morning."

"Alright well I have to go but remember dinner tonight don't make plans."

"I won't," He said as he smiled and waved as Sarah turned around and walked out of the store. Chuck went back to his normal routine of putting logs into the computer and waiting for some other distraction to come.

Luckily for him today there was no distractions and he had the luxury of heading out without almost little work. The day was just getting better and better. He walked over to the Herder as he waited for Casey to come out of the store. He sat in the car for a little while relaxing as he sang along to Hotel California by the Eagles. Casey finally walked up to the passenger seat opening the door and sitting down in the seat.

"Bartowski whenever I am in this car there will be no singing," Casey said as he looked at Chuck who had just stopped singing to the song. Casey leaned over and shut the radio off before sitting back in his seat.

"Wow no respect for a classic I see how it is."

"That song is not a classic and even if it was you just ruined it."

"You are in a bad mood today aren't you?"

"No I just am tired of this stupid job and this stupid assignment I want something real."

"Come on buddy you know you'll miss me if you leave."

"The only thing I will miss is the fact that I never got to shoot you. Once at all during this whole assignment."

"You don't mean that and I know it."

"Bartowski please stop talking."

And with that Chuck kept his mouth shut and drove them back to the apartments. Finally getting there as Casey got out first again and darted across the courtyard to his apartment.

"Again your welcome."

Chuck walked to his own apartment putting his key in as he walked into the house. Smelling Ellie's cooking, there was obviously some sort of meat cooking he couldn't tell what though. He walked up and noticed that it was chicken in the oven as she was stirring a pot of potatoes. He said hi as he walked into his room to change. Five minutes later he came out and was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Batman t-shirt.

He sat down on the couch turning on the tv flipping through channels not finding anything to watch as Devon walked out of his room sitting in the chair beside Chuck.

"Hey Chuckster was your lady?" Awesome asked as he stared at Chuck.

"Oh she's not here yet probably on her way why?"

"Oh nothing just you'll need these for tonight. After our little talk you'll definitely be using them." Awesome handed Chuck a box of condoms and winked as he sat back in his chair.

"Thanks Awesome, first what are you guys planning on telling us tonight and second where we you hiding these?"

"All your answers will come in due time."

Chuck sat back as he heard someone knock at the door and walked over knowing exactly who it was. As the door opened there stood Sarah the beautiful women that Chuck could actually say was his fake girlfriend. He smiled as she entered the apartment saying hi before she stood on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. Chuck who was not used to these cover kisses just barely returned it as he closed the door behind Sarah.

Shortly after Ellie brought the chicken out of the oven and started to serve everyone as they sat down to enjoy their dinner. After a hour of eating and talking Ellie sat back in her chair and started talking with a very serious tone in her voice.

"Chuck Sarah me and Devon have been talking and we have been thinking about the two of you."

"What do you mean talking about the two of us?" Chuck asks as he stairs at Ellie.

"Well you see me and Devon have noticed that the two of you were pretty much joined at the hip. Then I don't know but lately you two have been just like any normal couple. Just trying to get by."

Everyone was now looking at Ellie. Sarah turned to look at Chuck staring at his eyes as he looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers before he turns back to his sister.

"So we thought it would be a good idea if you and Sarah considered moving in together."

At that moment Chuck took a deep breath before he turned to Sarah. Who was equally shocked. She didn't know what to think or say although she thought that staying with Chuck could be fun. While Chuck was thinking of a way to get out of this.

"I know that it's sudden but I mean when me and Devon move in together our relationship grew so much stronger. We just loved each other more," Ellie said as she smiled and held Devon's hand.

"Yeah Chuck I didn't like the idea at first but after a little bit it became some of the best time I have ever had."

"Alright too much information about my sister."

"No not that way Chuck I mean emotionally our relationship where it headed. But that helped too." Devon said as he looked at Ellie smiling.

Sarah was the first to really get back from the shock and immediately interrupted Devon.

"Well I don't know maybe Chuck sweetie maybe we should talk about this outside in the courtyard or someplace like that," Sarah said as she moved her head to left trying to get him to realize she is talking about Casey's apartment.

"Oh yeah maybe we should be right back sis," Chuck stood up and followed Sarah outside as she led him to Casey's apartment. She knocked on the door first and Casey opened the door with the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh I can't wait to see the General's face when she hears this one," It was the only thing Casey could say before he started laughing. Chuck slumped down as he followed Sarah in and she established a connection with the General. The screen flickered and then the General's face popped unto the screen.

"Yes Agent Walker what is so important that you need to talk to me right now?" General Beckman asked as she stared at the two agents and Chuck.

"Well General you see." Sarah went on to fill in Beckman on all the details of the night. Casey still had the huge grin on his face as he watched the General listen with disgust on her face. And Chuck just sat on the couch waiting for all of it to be over. After Sarah finished explaining the situation the General sighed and turned back to the Agents.

"Move into Chuck's apartment Agent Walker." Both Sarah and Chuck turned towards the General at the same time while in unison saying what.

"Yes if the Intersects own sister is thinking you two may be growing apart then the cover relationship needs to be more realistic. Agent Walker you will move into Chuck's apartment and make this cover relationship look more real."

It was all she had to say before she turned off the connection and the screen went black. Casey was almost growling now not thinking this was what the General was going to say. He walked to his kitchen mumbling about having to hear the two of them fake sex sounds.

Chuck just looked at Sarah wondering how this whole cover relationship was going to work. He liked Sarah a lot he may even love her but moving in together was something he didn't know if he could handle. He wanted to really be her boyfriend before that happens. All Sarah could think was how this may have been a blessing in disguise. She liked Chuck and thought maybe if she moved in their relationship could move forward.

But even then a relationship between Chuck and Sarah could never work there was too many things that could go wrong. Let alone if anyone found out Sarah would be re-assigned within a heartbeat. She wanted to be with Chuck but not if she would never see him again. She didn't know what to do but stared forward before turning to Chuck.

The two of them stared at each other wondering how this was all going to work.

**Hey thanks for reading this I hoped you enjoyed it. The first chapter is a little weird to write. I have the whole story worked out in my head but the first chapter is always the hardest to write. Getting all the characters right. But there wasn't a lot of talking about the characters feelings in this chapter. But in the next ones there is going to be a lot of soul searching for both characters. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I will update it soon most likely in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for such a long delay before the second chapter. I have been really busy with work, and then on top of that I rewrote this chapter and the third chapter like a dozen times. I could not get it to where I really wanted it. But I think I finally got the right next two chapters. So please enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Chuck and Sarah had talked to Ellie and Awesome telling them that they thought the idea of moving in together was a great idea. Even though both of them were hesitant about it. They had said they would move in and start looking for a new apartment for themselves. But with Sarah and Chuck only working at a Buy More and a Yogurt Shop, Ellie insisted that they stay as long as they needed. So the next day Chuck went to Sarah's apartment to help her pack most of her stuff. As Chuck was rummaging through drawers, pulling out pairs of pants and shirts. He wouldn't even get near her underwear drawer. He was piling them up as she folded them putting them into a suitcase.

"Sarah maybe we should talk about this," Chuck said as he sat down against the dresser.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Sarah said as she turned to face Chuck.

"You know us, I mean you are moving in now it's just that." He stopped not knowing what exactly to say. He was nervous he liked Sarah a lot but moving in was just a big thing for him.

"Your nervous I get it I'm nervous too you know."

"Yeah but what do you have to be nervous about?"

Sarah didn't really know what to say she looked at Chuck as he looked up at her his eyes were hard to read they looked hurt and on the verge of sadness. She wanted so badly to tell him that this idea was going to be good and that she really wanted to be closer to Chuck. But she knew she couldn't say that or even get close to Chuck and it tore her up on the inside.

"I'm nervous because I have never really lived with anybody before." Although she didn't lie Sarah was still angry because she couldn't get close to this man that she has fallen for so deeply.

"Really not even in like your big CIA academy or wherever you guys go to?"

"No not even there we never had roommates."

"Well I have only had one roommate if you don't count my sister and that was Bryce, so you can't be nearly as bad as him."

Sarah couldn't help but let out a giggle at that. Chuck laughed along with her as she turned back to her suitcase and put another pair of pants in. Chuck turned towards the drawer handing her the last shirt. He then went to the bottom drawer and as he pulled it open he handed a few more shirts before he saw piles of guns and knives. Chuck immediately closed it and turned to Sarah.

"Here's another drawer for you to clean out yourself."

Chuck was sitting in his room as he watched Sarah put her stuff in his closet. The already small space was getting smaller as piles and piles of clothes were put in. He had the computer on as he was reading a few mission briefings that were sent to him just in case he could flash on something. Sarah was finished with her clothes as she started to unpack her weapons putting them in a small underground compartment that the CIA had put underneath Chuck's bed.

Sarah turned around as she finished packing and she stared at Chuck as he slumped over his desk. He looked so peaceful even though he was reading a top secret report about a drug takedown in Miami. His hair was getting longer than normal and it was curling even more now. She just wanted to run her hand through his hair she loved it so much. She stood up as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen, as she walked by Chuck she just ran her hand over the back of his head feeling the curls in her fingers.

Chuck turned as he felt her hand run through his hair. It was only for a second but he wanted to have that feeling again. She closed the door behind her as he turned back to the report leaning back and yawning as he finished the document. He opened the door out of his room and noticed Ellie and Sarah talking. He stood back and listened to their conversation for a little bit.

"So did Chuck at least help you unpack at all?" Ellie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes of course he helped Chuck is such a gentleman," Sarah lied but he was doing something even more important.

"Good I know he must be stressing out about this but you guys are good for each other."

"Thanks Ellie I am little nervous myself but just being here with all of you is great." Sarah bit her tongue as she finished her sentence. She couldn't believe that she would let that slip, but something about Ellie let her say things she usually wouldn't say. She was the big sister that she never had but really wanted and needed.

"What is there to be nervous about are you two okay?"

"Oh of course were fine I am just not used to living with someone."

"Well it's a little nerve racking at first I guess, when Devon first moved in we never left the bedroom. But now it's just so relaxing to be with each other."

Sarah didn't say anything as she sipped her coffee but she knew that compared to Ellie and Devon, Sarah and Chuck were going to have a very different living experience than that. Sarah noticed out of the corner of her eye Chuck standing in his bedroom trying to spy on the two girls. She laughed as she saw him the look on his face was obvious disgust as he thought of Ellie and Devon.

"You want to stop spying and come here honey," Sarah said as she put her coffee down and moved over on the couch so Chuck could sit.

Chuck walked over and sat down next to Sarah as she put her legs across his lap. He put his hands on her knee and her ankle as he turned and smiled at Sarah. She smiled back as she picked up and sipped her coffee. Just sitting there with Chuck was already peaceful she wanted more time like this but she wanted it to be real. But she knew she could never have that.

Ellie smiled, as she looked at her baby brother and his girlfriend their dorky smiles were all she needed. She knew that they would be together forever; she took a drink of her coffee as she stood up leaving the two alone. Chuck didn't even notice Ellie leave as he relaxed in the couch and stared at Sarah as she moved and snuggled up against him. Her head was on his shoulder and he put his own head on top of hers as he closed his eyes wanting this feeling every day.

"We have a mission tonight," Sarah said as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Chuck.

"Great more Casey time."

**So please read and review I want to know what everyone likes and dislikes so I can fix things. I am very bad at dialogue I believe but I hope that I am getting better. And I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter the next should be up soon. **


End file.
